Una esperanza para el mañana
by ultimusred
Summary: Qué habría pasado si varios factores afectarán lo que ocurrió el día del ataque del Kiuby, y si esto haría que la vida de Naruto cambiará desde su niñez, un desarrollo muy diferente al normal el cual hará que la voluntad de fuego arda más que nunca en el.


**Hola a todos, este ****es mi**** primer fan-fic y no sé qué tal me quede, pero cuento con ustedes para ir perfeccionándolo ****en todos los sentidos.**

**Mi idea es que la historia tenga dos grandes partes, la primera en el mundo ninja, y la segunda en el mundo de fairy tail, sin embargo esta primera parte de la historia contará con un final, y de allí la segunda parte sería otra historia****, sin mas que decir, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Aclaraciones**

**Naruto**** no es de mi propiedad, sino de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Firy Tail tampoco es de mi propiedad Hiro Mashima**

**PD:**

**La pareja aun no la he pensado, y ni siquiera se si la agregare, todo eso ****lo decidiré e****n el transcurso de la historia, puede que necesite de su ayuda con una encuesta, pero ahorita no es importante.**

"Hola" personas

'que ha pasado?' pensamiento

**"Hola" invocaciones, bestias u otras criaturas**

**'que ha pasado?' pensamiento de invocaciones, bestias u otras criaturas**

**PROLOGO – ****Parte 1, preparativos **

Desde tiempos inmemorables han existido en el mundo ninja 9 bestias poderosas "_biujis_" hechas del chakra de una entidad mucho mas poderosa conocida como el Jubi, por ello, muchas historias sobre el origen de esta mítica criatura han sido puesta en duda en los tiempos actuales, entre ellos la del sabio de los 6 caminos que se dice, es el creador del ninshu o ninjutsu como se conoce en la actualidad, además de ser el primer jinchuriki o contenedor de una bestia con cola, siendo así el contenedor del también mítico Jubi (10 colas) y creador de las otras 9 bestias, no obstante, la historia va mas halla de estos…..

Nos situamos en el 10 de octubre, más específicamente en Konoha, la aldea oculta entre las hojas. En estos momentos, en la torre mas grande, la del Hokage, la sombra y guardian de la aldea del país del Fuego, se observan dos hombres, uno de ellos, el más joven sentado tras un escritorio, y el otro, un hombre de avanzada edad parado frente a este.

-"Disculpa encargarte los preparativos de nuevo, pero sé que no hay nadie mejor que biwako y tú para esto" – dijo el hombre sentado, el cual tiene un característico pelo amarillo como el sol, piel bronceada y una larga capa marcada con el nombre de cuarto Hokage.

-"No es ninguna molestia, mi esposa ha estado mas que encantada de ayudar a Kushina-chan, y me ha contagiado jajaja, además como anterior Hokage conozco las zonas mas seguras de la aldea, no hay de qué preocuparse." – Respondió el viejo hombre con una pipa en su mano, su mirada mostraba una larga experiencia y serenidad, el mismo estaba con una túnica blanca y un cinturón rojo, su pelo presentaba ya en su mayoría un tono grisaseo al igual que su barba puntiaguda.

-"¿Eso quiere decir entonces que los preparativos están listos Sarutobi-Sama?" – pregunta el joven Hokage acomodando sus brazos en el escritorio ansioso por saber la respuesta.

-"Así es Minato-kun, la barrera ha sido fortificada, y he ordenado a los mejores ambus de confianza de guardias de la cueva, además Jiraya ha puesto sellos en caso de algún incidente, pero es poco improbable que suceda." – Declaro muy confiado, para luego acercar la pipa de su mano y tomar una bocana de humo.

-"Excelente, entonces creo que iré a casa, los nervios no me permiten mantenerme tranquilo." - expresó el Hokage mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-"Jajaja, no pensé escuchar eso de la figura de la tercera gran guerra ninja, además que ya eres padre del pequeño memma. Cómo te digo, todo está controlado, además, tú estarás con Kushina en caso de que el sello se intente quebrar"- decía con humor el anciano.

-"Lo sé, aún así, siento que debo estar cerca de Kushina, estos días he tenido un presentimiento de que algo malo podria pasar que no le ha dejado dormir, por eso mismo te pedí que está vez fuera un lugar más seguro y mi insistencia en que aún en la aldea, supiera de este hecho, además de un puñado de personas"- declaró el potente ninja mientras se levantaba posando su mirada hacia el atardecer desde la ventana tras su escritorio.

-"Te entiendo, pero eso es lo normal al momento de tener hijos, recuerdo sentirme así con cada uno de mis hijos con biwako, llegué a pensar que podría perderlo a él o a ella, sin embargo es una mujer muy fuerte y terca al igual que tú esposa. Pero bueno, si te da tranquilidad, iré a revisar por última vez los preparativos" - dijo el hombre mayor, antes de retirarse de la oficina.

"Muchas gracias" susurro el ninja rubio.

'Solo 3 horas más, por favor, que esto solo sea un presentimiento' - penso Minato para luego desaparecer en un flash amarillo.

Mientras esto ocurría, una figura se movía a altas velocidades a la aldea de la hoja, está tenía una túnica oscura y una máscara naranja, este se empezó a detener cuando visualizo la las puertas de la aldea.

-"Zetsu" - salió una voz grave de aquel hombre, y al instante se detuvo en un arbol, y salió de el una cabeza mitad negra mitad blanca, rodeada de picos de lo que parecían ser hojas de palmeras.

\- "Aquí estoy, ¿para que me necesitas?" - anuncio con una sonrisa el recién nombrado Zetsu.

\- " No es momento de bromas, tú lo sabes muy bien, necesito la ubicación de dónde se planifico el parto, la última vez no estábamos listos, pero está vez será diferente" - decía un poco enjado el hombre de máscara, mientras el de dos caras terminaba de salir del árbol.

\- "jaja, tranquilo Obito, aún tenemos tiempo, además en aquella ocasión aún no estabas recuperado y tú entrenamiento no había terminado" - decía despreocupada el hombre intentando enojar aún más a su compañero.

\- "Pareciera que no entiendes lo peligroso de la misión, cualquier fallo o contratiempo podría ocasionar que terminemos fracasando, en la aldea hay muy buenos ninjas, y no sería muy recomendable andar relajados, al menos hasta que logremos el objetivo principal" - declaro sereno el hombre de mascara, a pesar de los intentos inútiles de su compañero.

-" Lo sé lo sé, entiendo muy bien. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, la ubicación será un poco más alejado de los rostros de los Hokages, en una cueva al norte" - expresó el hombre planta a lo cual Obito asintió y empezo una vez más su carrera dentro de la aldea.

En un lugar muy lejano y extraño, se podía observar varias sombras alrededor de una máquina de grandes dimensiones, todas estas estaban esperando impacientes mientras tenían su vista en una pantalla que mostraba "proceso de carga 99.99%", entre tanto se escuchó el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y cerrando en la parte superior de aquel lugar, y una nueva figura se dirigía caminando a una ubicación en que podía ser visto por todas las personas presentes.

"Muy bien, ya se acerca el momento que tanto hemos anhelamos, tan solo unas horas y podremos poner el plan en marcha" declaraba en alta voz aquel ser.

Una vez terminada esa declaracion todos levantaron sus manos y gritaron "SI AL FIN LLEGO EL DIA", "OBTENDREMOS LO QUE QUEREMOS", "NADIE NOS PODRA DETENER".

"Jajaja así es, pronto todos conocerán el nombre SPARK EL CONQUISTADOR! y temblaran al escucharlo jajajajajaja" dijo eufóricamente el que se encontraba por encima de todos en la habitación.

"VIVIMOS PARA SERVIRLE, VIDA AL EMPERADOR!" era la respuesta de todos mientras se arrodillaban.

"Entonces no perdamos más tiempo, empiecen los preparativos, todo debe estar listo antes de que se alcance el 100%" ordenó el nombrado SPARK y al instante todos empezaron a trabajar.

**Bueno eso es todo por el momento, sé que ha Sido corto, pero he decidido dividir el prólogo para poder interpretar mejor las ideas, ya que he estado formulando muchas cosas en mi cabeza mientras he escrito esta parte, y no quiero tampoco obviar o dejar pasar cosas importantes, asi que esto será todo por ahora **

**Quiénes son estas personas, que será esa máquina, cual es su objetivo, y que tiene que ver el 10 de octubre con todo eso? Pues continúen para averiguarlo.**

**Nuevamente pido su ayuda en la revisión para saber si he cometido errores para poder solucionarlos he ir mejorando con el pasar del tiempo, se los agradezco, ultimusred fuera.**


End file.
